Happy ending?
by Super Sakura Kinomoto
Summary: The TSUBASA gang has finally recollected all of the feathers and are back in Clow but will they all have a happy ending or is suicide right around the corner?


**Happy Ending**

**Chapter 1**

The dessert town was having a day just like any other ever since their princess left. The town seemed like any other; current affairs were talked about as children frolicked in the streets but the town was not has happy as it had been a year before. The light of the country vanished in thin air one day. No one knew of the princess' whereabouts which worried everyone. Rumors had been spread across the land about what happened to her. Some believed she committed suicide due to her love for the excavator Syaoran, her childhood friend who was a commoner. Others believed the theory that she and Syaoran had run as far away as they could to be wed since the King would not let them. But only the King and his advisor knew the truth about where the princess and her friend had gone. They knew the princess had left the country with the excavator in order to pursue her lost memories. The King had had no clue of her exact whereabouts however which drove him deeper into depression with each passing day.

A man ran frantically down the halls of the castle, his snow white hair blowing and his brown eyes full of worry as he barged into the King's room panting like a dog and trying to catch his breath. The King turned around and stared at his advisor perplexed. "Yukito, what is the matter? You seem out of breath."

The Advisor looked the King strait in the eyes while catching his breath. "K.....King Touya! L....Look at the...... sky!"

Touya looked at his friend utterly confused. What had caused Yukito to run into his room in such frenzy but more importantly, what would be wrong with the sky? As the King wondered this he listened to his advisor, quickly pulled back the black curtains in his bedroom and stood looking at the sky in awe. "The sky........ Yukito, what is happening?"

"Something is coming... from another dimension." Yukito stated as he stared out of the window at the black and blood-stained sky. "These people, if that is what they are, have just finished a very bloody battle. Also, by the way the clouds are swirling we know that it is very likely that they are friendly and should arrive in several minutes, at least that is what I learned."

The King could care less if the people were friendly or what the sky said about them all he could think of was his sister. "Is Sakura coming back home?" The King looked at Yukito with hopeful eyes. "...... is she?"

Yukito closed his eyes as he let out a sighed. "She may be. There is no way to know for sure until the people land. Until then we must make sure everyone gets inside and is safe quickly." King Touya nodded and left the room running as fast as he could to the communication tower. Yukito looked out into the sky and whispered to himself "Pleas be you, hime."

The king busted into the tower and quickly snatched the microphone. "EVERYONE GET INSIDE! SHUT YOUR DOORS AND LOCK YOUR WINDOWS. HIDE UNDERNEATH SOMETHING! THIS IS A CODE RED; I REPEAT THIS IS A CODE RED!" The townspeople grabbed their possessions and hurried into their homes leaving not a single soul in the streets.

The sky became twisted and was about to vomit. It had the look of a child who was about to loose this lunch. The sky boomed as light flashed while heavy raindrops fell onto the ground. A little boy peaked out the window of his home to see what was causing the town to hide. A smile crept upon his face before he ran for the door. His mother went to grab him but she just missed him as he escaped from her clutches.

The people looked around the empty dessert town with sadness slowly approaching them. "Oh no, everyone is ........ gone....... It just can't be...." The girl said as tears began to well in her eyes. "Onii-chan....."

"HIME!" The boy hollered as he ran towards her. "SAKURA-HIME!"

Sakura quickly turned around to see who had been calling her name. "A boy came running towards her and once he reached her, bombarded her with a hug. "Shido? Is it really you?"

"Yes hime! You're home! It's so great! You're really home!" The boy then let go of her and yelled "Everyone! Sakura hime is back! Come out and see!" The townspeople swiftly came out of their homes to see if the boy had been telling the truth. They could not believe their eyes. The princess had returned home. A crowd began to form around her and her four companions.

A servant ran into King Touya's room ecstatic. "King Touya! It's..... it's unbelievable! It's..... Sakura hime and the excavator! They've returned with some guests!"

"WHAT?! Well what're we doing here? Let's go!" Touya exclaimed as he ran out of his room and to the marketplace.

"You two are a sight for sore eyes!" said one citizen.

"Yeah you are! You both have grown up so much!" said another citizen.

"Look! It's the king!" declared someone in the crowd. Everone separated into two separate crowds which allowed a path for the king to come through. Once he reached the group of five people he looked at them before saying "Sakura?"

His sister looked at him with happy eyes and said "Onii-chan. You're a nice site right about now."

Tears began to well in her brother's eyes as he embraced her. "I've missed you so much. I was so worried about you. I'm so glad that you are home. Lets go back up to the castle." Sakura nodded and everyone watched as they walked to the castle.

A silver brush flashed in the sunlight as it ran through light brown hair. "Ahh the feeling of home!" Sakura sighed as she worked on her hair. "I can't wait for the feast tonight! I wonder how everyone else will look. I wonder how"

"Sakura-chan! Dinner is done!"

"Coming!" She hollered to her brother as she placed down her brush and hurried out of her room down the stairs and into the dinning room.

At the head of the table was Touya, to his left was Yukito, next to him was Fai, Kurogane was at the other end/ Then she noticed Syaoran next to her seat. She looked down quickly and hurried over to her seat. She glanced up and looked at everyone's clothes. Fai, Kurogane, and Syaoran were wearing traditional knight's attire. Sakura then looked at her brother and smiled. "Thank you for the meal onii-chan."

Touya smiled at her as everyone began to eat their meals in a happy mode. Throughout the meal Touya and Yukito noticed how Sakura and Syaoran had changed in how they act around one another. Both men had a somber look on their face as they wondered what happened to change them.

As the meal was about finished Touya made an announcement. "Tomorrow I would like to knight the three of you for serving our country like you have which is why I gave you the clothes I did. You may stay here for the night because the ceremony will be held tomorrow morning."

Excitement filled at the table in everyone except Syaoran. "King, if you don't mind can I spend the night at my place instead?"

Touya looked sympathetically at Syaoran and replied "Yes you may." Which caused a look of sadness on Sakura's face which was unknown to anyone else.

Syaoran slowly opened his door and placed his bag on his dresser. Then he grabbed the photograph of his father and plopped on his bed. He sat there for several minutes just thinking about everything. A tear he tried to hold back escaped and trickled down his war-tattered face. "Father, it hurts. Father, it hurts." He grasped the picture as he lied on his bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

A/N: Copyright CLAMP. TSUBASA RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE belongs to them. Please review. Thank you!


End file.
